The primary goal of this protocol is to test the hypothesis that circadian rhythmicity (intrinsic effects of time of day irrespective of the sleep condition), and sleep (intrinsic effects of the sleep condition irrespective of time of day) are major modulators of glucose regulation, and to derive the implications for the diagnosis and treatment of conditions of impaired glucose tolerance.